My Fair Larry
by Hermione-Granger17
Summary: What would have happened if Miranda had kissed 'Lawrence' at her first boy-girl party? Please review, I want to beat my record of 45! Rated PG for occasional language
1. Stress Levels and First Kisses

Hey, it's me…..again. I know I keep starting ffs and then not really doing anything about them, but I keep coming up with new ideas and want to put them across before someone beats me to it!! I promise if you review some of my other ffs and this one a bit more I will continue them, I just feel it's pointless spending ages writing new chapters if no-one is going to review them!

Anyway from the summary, this story is a follow on from what would have happened if Miranda had kissed 'Lawrence' aka Larry Tudgeman at her first boy-girl party.. I know in the episode you only see from when Liz and Gordo arrive so I've started it before then and it's not exactly word for word, but it has the basic gist of the episode! **_Italics** _are the chapter character's POV and thoughts and the rest is a 1st person POV

Enjoy, and keep r&ring! Oh yeah and I don't own characters etc, only the storyline!

**My Fair Larry**

**Chapter One:** Stress levels and first kisses

**POV:** Miranda

_            **If I knew that throwing my first boy-girl party would be so stressful I would have left the social events to Kate. The first guests are due to arrive in an hour and I'm completely freaking out! What if they don't like the food? What if no one shows up? What happens if it gets to the end of the night and I still haven't had my first kiss?!!! If I was, like, ten none of these things would be on my mind, but a ten years olds party has very different intentions to a fifteen year old's. When you're ten you play 'pass the parcel' and 'pin the tail on the donkey', but if you want to make it in the teenager world you have '7 minutes in heaven' and 'truth or dare'. Usually I'd be up for any game, I'm always the first one to have a laugh, however when it begins to involve boys and kissing, I wimp out._

_            I have always been interested in boys, just never had my luck with them. First there was Ryan Adams from that drama play, he turned out to be a total jerk and fancied Lizzie! Then there was Aaron Carter, I met him and spoke to him, but he kissed Lizzie. Ethan Craft, ha that'll never happen, he's never even noticed me, he's noticed Lizzie. Hmmm, I can see a pattern emerging here! I never even got round to meeting that boy at that cowboy ranch place, because of… Lizzie!! I'm sick of being second to her! Gordo has two best girlfriends to choose from, but wait which one is he madly in love with? Me? Fat chance! I'm not saying that I have a crush on Gordo; I just want to be acknowledged by someone from the opposite sex. I want to be kissed. I don't want to sound desperate, and I don't want my first kiss to be with the best person I can grab, it needs to be special and there needs to be a moment. Is that too much to ask?_

_            Oh my gosh, the doorbell! It'll be Lizzie, probably to check that I haven't filled up with stress and exploded. I suppose I better keep my thoughts of her to myself for now, seeing as I haven't been what you could call nice, to her and Gordo over the last few days! You can't blame me though, I really want this party to go well, Kate Sanders is going to be there, one false move and I've hit rock bottom of the social food chain! I don't really care what she thinks of me, 'cause I hate her, but I just don't want to end up the laughing stock of the school. At least Larry Tudgeman isn't going to be here to 'geek-up' the whole evening! Liz and Gordo keep complaining about me being too hard on him, that "he's not that bad", but when I pointed out that wherever my social status fell to, theirs would follow; they, well Lizzie, suddenly thought that not inviting Larry may be a good idea! I noticed them chatting to him at lunch the other day, probably telling him that I'm so sorry he wasn't invited! But I'm not sorry, he's so…so…Larry! *Shudder*, knowing my luck he'd try and hit on me! Ew imagine having my first kiss with Larry Tudgeman, ew, ew, ew!!!! It makes me feel sick just thinking about it! Haha, anyway I better go check who it is at the door…….**_

I ran down the stairs, careful not to catch my clothes on the banister, and jumped the bottom step where I nearly fell into Lizzie. _**Wow, good guess!** _She smiled at me nervously, I read her expression straight away.

"Don't worry, my stress levels are down, I'm not going to be shouting anytime soon!" I joked. Lizzie let out a small sigh of relief.

"Good, I know you're never meant to enjoy your own parties but I want you to have fun okay? I understand how important this is to you, you know, making a good impression on the popular people."

_**Here she goes again, I hate it when she speaks to me as if I'm lower than her, like I'm the stupid freshman who doesn't know what she's doing! I'm not trying to make a good impression on the popular people; I couldn't care less about Kate and her posse! I just want to have a laugh with my mates, flirt with some boys and attempt to be kissed. If she ever paid any attention to me, she'd know that!**_

I put on a fake sweet smile and gave her a fake hug, secretly wondering how easy it would be just to give her perfectly straight blonde locks a quick…cut! Lizzie stepped back to let me admire her outfit, my eyes gave a glint of envy as I recognised her top as the one I told her I wanted to buy last weekend. I gave some friendly comments and she did the same as I twirled round on the hall carpet.

"Anyway, I just popped in to drop of some snacks and pop, I've got to go pick up Gordo!" Lizzie grinned.

"Why can't he walk up here himself? Come on Liz, I don't want to be alone when the first guests arrive!" I pulled on my puppy dog eyes. Lizzie rolled her eyes and headed towards the door.

"You'll be fine! I won't be long, we'll be back before you know it! Just keep smiling and relax! The party's gonna be great!" She span round letting her skirt float back into place against her fake-tanned legs. I flashed a dirty look as I watched her skip out onto the porch ….. _**Bitch!**_

Just my luck, the first guest to arrive was Ethan Craft. I prepared my confidence and flung myself onto him in a brief but intimate hug.

"Miranda!" he cooed, "looking fine, as always." My heart pounded and I could feel my cheeks glowing, I watched him as he took in the surroundings of my house. "Nice crib, this party is gonna be a blast! Now where are all my ladies? Who's gonna be the first to give this love train a kiss?" I gave a flirty giggle. "Will it be you Miss. Sanchez?" I posed in an overdramatic thinking way, he laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." My body stopped working, my eyes unfocused and my mouth seemed to come to a standstill as Ethan wrapped his hand around my waist.

"Ethan?" a girl's voice spoke, it wasn't mine. 

_**Go away, whoever you are. I'm about to have my first kiss…with Ethan Craft! It's like a dream; please don't let me be asleep!!**_

He span his head round and pushed me away as quick as he could. "Kate! Looking fine, as always!" His eyes darted up and down from her low cut top to her belt of a mini-skirt.

_**Hey, that's my line, you say that to me not Kate. I'm your kiss, let me on the love train! Ethan?**_

I stood in the hallway as Ethan embraced Kate and kissed her gently on the lips. This party was going to be anything but a blast, I was just going to get pushed to the side, it wouldn't surprise me if everyone thought it was Lizzie's party and gave her the credit! Ethan and Kate moved through to the living room and started on the snacks, while I invited in the rest of the guests. Nervously I moved from person to person, asking if they were okay and offering to refill their punch. Lizzie and Gordo didn't arrive until about half an hour into the party. I ran up to them, giving Lizzie a quick hug and Gordo a peck on the cheek, something I'd never done before. 

"Where the hell have you guys been? I've been peeing myself, it's scary running a party by yourse…." I cut off. Someone stepped out from behind Lizzie, he was just taller than her and looked about my age. He wore a purple jacket, black shirt and black trousers. He had brown, fairly curly hair highlighted with blonde around the front and tips. His skin had an olive tint to it, and his eyes were covered with a pair of trendy, dark shades. His smile made my knees buckle and my hand quivered as I introduced myself. "Hi, welcome to my party. I'm Miranda, you are?"

"This is my neighbour's cousin's friend's brother.." Gordo stammered, desperate to cut in. I threw him a 'don't ruin my moment with this amazingly gorgeous guy' look.

"Lawrence" the boy spoke with a low, husky voice. He took my hand in his and kissed it, I blushed.

"Why have I never met you before?" I asked with a pout.

"I'm never usually invited to these kind of things, I'm considered too much of a geek."

"You? No way, you're way too hot to be a geek!" I slipped.

"Excuse me?" Lawrence interrupted, though I knew he heard perfectly well what I had said.

"Um… want to dance?" Before he had chance to reply I grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor, oblivious of the worried looks passed between him, Gordo and Lizzie.

As we stepped up to the middle, the music changed. The fast dance rhythm was replaced with a slow, romantic one. I placed my arms round Lawrence's neck and he rested his hands on my waist. We spoke little, just enjoyed each other's presence. Towards the end of the song he moved his forehead against mine, I could feel his breath against my face, I smiled to myself. This was it, this was my moment. I pulled up my head, he followed. Throughout the dance our bodies had closed in together so our faces were centimetres apart. Lawrence raised one of his hands to his shades.

"I think you should see who I am."

I was too sure on the moment to be puzzled, I linked my hand into his and kept it on the side of his face.

"I like a man of mystery." I whispered, shocking myself with the line. He smiled, I smiled. The music faded and everyone around us became a blur, although I couldn't see his eyes, I still stared straight into them. His head tilted and he leant towards me, I had never been kissed before but I seemed to know what to do. I closed my eyes and felt his lips bump mine, I pulled him closer to me and his hand moved from my waist to my back as the kiss became more passionate. The song came to a close and everyone's attention moved from their partners to the couple kissing in the centre of the room. Half of that couple was me, Miranda Sanchez, it was my first kiss and I didn't care who was watching.


	2. Talking about 'things'

**My Fair Larry**

**Chapter Two:** Talking about…..'things'

**POV:** Gordo

_*** I can't believe it, she kissed him. Miranda kissed Larry Tudgeman….. I mean 'Lawrence'. Man she is going to go mental when she finds out! And guess who gets to break the news to her? Me! What a surprise! Lizzie chickens out at the first sign of danger! Plus she's too busy flirting with Ethan Craft. The things I do for my best friends. I wouldn't do it if I wasn't in love with one of them, but then that's how life goes. You can never fall for someone you have a chance with, just the ones who are hooked on someone else and/or happen to be one of your best mates! Well Miranda's disappeared upstairs to 'reapply her make up', I'll take this as an opportunity to tell her about the real Lawrence. Maybe she'll be really grossed out and hate Larry forever then realise her feelings for me that she's been denying all of this time! Wait, like that'll ever happen. Okay I didn't mean that, I don't like her like that! Well maybe I do but she's my friend and now she likes 'Lawrence' and she's Miranda and…. and….. Here goes nothing…..***_

I jumped up the stairs two at a time and looked down the hallway, I heard someone humming. I followed it to the bathroom and recognised the voice as Miranda's, the tune filled my head and I smiled as she began to sing softly to herself. Not wanting to embarrass her, I waited until she had stopped before knocking on the door.

"Hello?" a muffled voice spoke quickly from inside.

"Hey Randa, it's me, Gordo. I need to talk to you about…… things." The door opened and Miranda's 're-applied' face appeared, I struggled to stop my jaw from dropping. She had gone for a more natural effect, her hair swept away from her face in a rough bun and her makeup only just noticeable. Part of me hoped that if I ever saw her with no or very little makeup it wouldn't be a nice site, then I'd have one point on my list of 'reasons I can find that make me not like Miranda as more than a friend'. But this proved to me that she was naturally beautiful.

"What's wrong hun?" she asked, her face wrinkled in concern. I watched her eyes skip from one of mine to the other as I tried to figure out where to start. I began to click my fingers, a bad habit I had when I was anxious. Miranda saw this and smiled, "there must be something very wrong. I haven't seen you click your fingers that bad since you were waiting to watch your film debut at school!" She led me into the bathroom where I walked across and sat on the edge of the bath. Gazing at my shoes I felt Miranda sit next to me, her bare arm brushed up against mine and I twitched nervously. I glanced up at the door which was slightly ajar and I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

"I dunno Miranda, I'm not sure I can talk about it here." I said, my eyes still fixed on the door. She followed my stare and smiled,

"You want more privacy?" I nodded. "I'll give you more privacy!" She jumped up and shut the bathroom door, then hitching up her skirt she jumped over the side of the bath and sat down inside it cross-legged, pulling her skirt back over her knees and flattening out the creases. Giggling she pulled me down opposite her; I banged my head on the side and fell awkwardly. She drew the shower curtain around the side of the bath and beamed. "Better?" I rubbed my head and gave her an eyebrow raise. 

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay? I heard a thud but guessed it was your foot!" She leant over me and placed her hand against the back of my head, her fingers lightly touching mine. As she moved closer to try and see where I'd hit my head I bit my lip and closed my eyes to stop my hormones taking over and becoming unable to resist looking down her top! I quickly pulled her hand off and told her that I was fine, although my head throbbed every time I tried to think. Miranda threw me a puzzled look, "So what 'things' did you want to talk about?"

_***It would have been easier just to tell her then. Tell her everything and explain what had been going on beginning to end. But I couldn't bring myself to do it and things got complicated…..***_

"Okay, I have two 'things' I need to talk about. One involves you directly and is something I need to tell you. The other I need your advice on" I looked down as I said this and I crossed my arms to stop them from shaking. "You choose which you want first!" I smiled, trying to fool myself into thinking I was happy in the situation.

"Well I'm not brilliant at advice, so let's get that one out of the way!" Miranda grinned back. My stomach rose and I began to feel very sick. I took a deep breath as I prepared to start explaining.

"Okay….. I like a girl." I flinched as I waited for a response.

"Really? Oh my gosh who is it?" she asked excitedly, her head tilted forwards as if we were sharing a big secret.

"It's not as simple as that." I murmured, "If she were to find out, I'm not saying that I don't trust you to not tell her, it would ruin everything I have with her."

"Okay fair enough. But if I guess the right person, will you admit to it?" she smiled in a pleading way. It was useless I couldn't say no to her so I agreed and continued to tell my 'thing'.

"Well I've known her a while, well a long time. We've always been kinda close and she's a good mate. But recently, I dunno, I guess I've been seeing her in a different light." Miranda chewed her lip listening to my clumsy expression, her eyes widening as I said the last sentence. That was it, I was screwed, she'd figured it out, she knew I liked her.

"Anyway…." I added, realising I hadn't spoken for over a minute, "If I told her I liked her and she didn't feel the same way back it would completely muck up the relationship we have and I don't want to lose that." I sighed, "Plus she was all over another guy this evening."

"That was just harmless flirting." Miranda spoke up. My mouth opened in a silent gasp.

"Harmless flirting? I'm not so sure. From where I was standing it looked like it meant something." My voice started to rise slightly.

"Yeah well from where I was standing he's the one of the nicest, possibly _the _nicest guy at school. Who isn't all over him?" She shot back. By now I was confused, since when was Larry Tudgeman '_the_ nicest guy in school', and since when is kissing someone 'harmless flirting'? I stumbled for a response and quickly tried to vaguely change the topic.

"So should I tell her how I feel?" 

Miranda thought for a bit before replying, "Might as well, it's kinda obvious and I think she already knows. You should go for it, I'm pretty certain that she likes you back." She said with a wink. I almost jumped out of the bath. She knew I liked her and she liked me back, the hints may have been subtle but I got them. I was totally unscrewed!

"Well…." Miranda added. "She definitely likes you more than Ethan! I know that for sure."

"Ethan?" I spluttered, almost laughing.

"Yes Ethan. I said before it was 'harmless flirting'. You were there, you saw it." She frowned. 

It was like one of those comedy films, where the music record whirs to a halt and the whole room freezes around the central character who has just been put into a downward spiral of emotions and events. Unaware of the look of horror on my face, Miranda continued to talk. "You know Gordo. Everybody knows that you're in love with Lizzie. I'm glad you've finally admitted it to yourself!..... Gordo?..... Are you okay?"

_***Am I okay? AM I OKAY? What the hell does she think? The girl I am in love with thinks I love her best friend. I should have just told Miranda that it was her I like all along. I've dropped enough hints over the last couple of months, I even held her hand at the cinema the other day, the moment felt right. But when questioned on what I was doing I blurted "I was scared". We were watching 'The Cat in the Hat' for Pete's sake. What kind of an idiot gets scared in 'The Cat in the Hat'?!?!?! The kind of idiot who gets himself into a situation like mine I guess!***_

"So now that's out of the way," Miranda grinned, "What's the 'thing' that involves me directly?"…………


End file.
